Talk:Roleplay Here!/@comment-28136542-20161009052622
The twins halted below the treehouse, "Wow, thats one big half dead ugly tree." Lupus ignored his comment, approaching the large cast black iron door. "Hello anyone home?" The older one called out, his tail lashing fom side to side behind him. Lycan frowned, "Maybe their out?" His brother shook his head, "I can smell a fresh scent of a Fourpaw. It smells like a Hyena" He sniffed the ground once more, "And other animals scents too." The fox walked upto the door, opening his mouth, he stretched his long sticky green tongue up the door and around the handle. Lycan watched him, grinning he sat down, "I've gotta see this, maybe I should get a camera to record this moment of failure in the history of animal-kind." Lupus grolwed, "Shaddup!" He mumbled, struggling with the door, the fox began stepping back to pull with his tongue. "Its not gonna work you dimwit." The young one explained with a mocking smile. Lupus flicked his tongue back, closing his mouth he turned to Lycan, "How about you do it then!?" Lycan paused, blinking he considerd the offer, "Fine, I'll do it." He stood, smirking the fox approached the door and with a sizzling splast, shot ice from his eye and at the door. But it didn't hit the door, because the door swung open fast, and the ice hit a figure behind it. Freezing them on the spot. Lycan's eyes widened, "Uhh, whoops." He backed away, sitting beside his brother. Another animal came out from the doorway, trotting past the frozen fourpaw they stared at the fox twins. The moonlight shone on their face, It was a... griffin. They both fell silent, staring at the Reaper. "Uhh, is this their pet or somthing?" "We don't keep pets." Exclaimed another fourpaw, a female hyena came bouncing past the griffon and frozen person, "HALLOW!" She squealed. The twins exchanged faces, before following the hyena into the treehouse. Lupus glanced behind them, were the griffon was dragging the frozen fourpaw in his mouth. He turned to his brother, "You know thats all your fault right?" He whispered to Lycan. The younger fox gasped angrily, "MY FAULT!? Your the one who told me to try and get the door open!" The two of them followed the hyena up a flight of wooden stairs, oblivious to their surroundings as they raved on to each other. Lycan continued his side of the argument, "If you had just continued to lick the door with that retarded tongue of yours, no one would've gotten iced!" Lupus roled his eyes, "I wasn't licking that stupid door you imbesile, I was-" "Trying to get it open! I know, I know..." Lycan interupted, turning to the hyena. "Oi, were are you taking us?" The hyena glanced at the two as she continued walking up the stairs, "To the boss, I know who you two are, your from that group of Freakshows down in the nightmare woods in the Freelands." The two just stared at her, "Not anymore however." Lycan implied. Lupus nodded with his eyes closed. The hyena scoffed, "Whatever, the only reason I havn't eaten you is because its quiet obvious your both either DreamCatchers or Smashers,Crashers." She explained half-heartedly. The twins both smirked silmutaniously. Lupus spoke up, "Were both Dreamsmashers, and we've heard the rumours about you loosing a member." Lycan continued for his twin, "And from what we gathered, you suposidly aern't at your strongest without a sertion aboumt of members. So We wish to join." They all halted at the ecntrance to a large room covered in red flowers with white stems, "So we wish to jjoin in place for Ishcu." Lupus added. The hyena turned around, a smile on her face, "Thats great! Because then boss will stop using me as a personal pillow everytime she bloody well has a "nap"" The hyena rolled her eyes, "Our leader is beyond these doors, dont talk unless your talked to. Bow first when you enter. Don't have eye contact..." She paused, thinking for a minute before her ears sprang up, "OH, and... try not to stare." The twins exchanged glance's before entering. BLEH